Wunsch
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Se supone que María ha quedado a cargo de Tsubasa, entonces... ¿Porque pareciera que es al revés? ADV. Contenido Yuri lime/lemon


**Wunsch**

—Buen trabajo—felicitó una mujer de entrados veintiún años, cabello coral y ojos cían, a la chica enfrente suyo, mientras que dejaba frente a ella un vaso térmico lleno de café.

—Ah, gracias—Agradeció la chica de diecinueve años, cabellos azulados y ojos índigos, Kazanari Tsubasa, mientras que tomaba del vaso—Aunque debo decirlo, los trajes no van contigo—Confesó con una sonrisa pícara.

María Cadenzavna Eve no pudo más que avergonzarse ante lo dicho por la cantante. Su cara se sonrojó ligeramente y cruzó los brazos al tiempo en el que fruncía el ceño.

—Oh cállate—Respondió un tanto arisca, pero el notable nerviosismo en su cara revelaba su vergüenza—Ogawa dijo que si quería actuar de tu manager debía usar uno.

—Pues es la verdad—Se defendió alzándose de hombros mientras que metía su mano izquierda a uno de sus bolsillos, sacando al instante su teléfono móvil— ¿Quieres que te tome una foto para comprobar? —Le preguntó mientras que apuntaba con la cámara del teléfono a la peli-rosa, en donde se mostraba la ella cara de la vieja cantante vistiendo un traje femenil de color negro con una camisa blanca, en donde la corta falda del mismo no hacía más que remarcar la envidiable figura de la Cadenzavna.

— ¿No deberías haber esperado a que respondiera para sacar tu teléfono? —Pregunto con cierto atisbo de molestia para después suspirar en su derrota. Su mirada se desvió al reloj que colgaba del interior de su muñeca, y después de que sus ojos verdosos analizaran el aparato hablo: —Dios contigo, si vas a hacerlo, hazlo antes de ir a tu próximo trabajo.

Tsubasa sonrió de manera imperceptible ante lo dicho, aunque no tomo foto alguna.

— ¿Qué tal si matamos algo de tiempo en el camino?

— ¿Porque no? —La peli-rosa se alzó de hombros mientras caminan afuera del edificio en completo silencio.

—Hey...—Tsubasa rompió el silencio mientras que sacaba una pequeña tableta y se la mostraba a María—... ¿Qué te parece si atendamos igualmente este trabajo? —Pregunto dudosa mientras que veía la mirada de la inglesa a analizar el contenido.

— ¿Em dónde sería? —Pregunto María después de un rato.

—Aquí.

—Supongo que está bien.

—Le diré a Ogawa para que lo arregle, incluso podría hacer que fuera cerca de aquí—Comentó

—No, no puedes—Se opuso rotundamente mientras que seguía caminando—Necesitas descansar—Al no escuchar ni una réplica por parte de Tsubasa, se giró hacia la misma para ver qué se había defendido. — ¿Estás escuchándome?

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando notó que cantante estaba con su mirada fija en una atracción poco convencional en la entrada de un complejo. Era el clásico juego de grúa en el que atrapabas un peluche cualquiera... Si tenías suerte. Los ojos de la menor brillaron al encontrarse con un peluche de un diseño bastante peculiar, e irónicamente, azulado de ojos rosas y un estómago de un azul más claro y María sintió algo cálido dentro de ella al ver esa mirada de añoranza.

— ¿Quieres que te saque a ese animal indefinido? —Pregunto con gracia, y al mismo tiempo sacando a Tsubasa de su ensoñación.

—Oh no, no, no—Negó Tsubasa con sus palabras, sus brazos y su cabeza, y no por el temor de verse inmadura, eso es lo que menos le pasaba por la mente—Estos juegos son demasiados complicados y es casi imposible sacar justamente el peluche que tú deseas, soy mala en estas cosas y de seguro que no podría...

Todo el balbuceo de palabras quedo atorado cuando la peli-rosa se hincó para tomar en sus manos el mismo peluche que llevaba un par de minutos viendo. ¿Cuándo fue que María se había puesto a jugar por el peluche? Y algo todavía más desconcertante... Llevaba viéndola todo el tiempo, ¿cómo es que apenas se daba cuenta de ambas estaban frente a la máquina?

—Toma—Le extendió simple el peluche mientras que se ponía de pie.

—Eh...—Aún no se explicaba que acababa de pasar, ¿karma, ley de Murphy, obra de un mal escritor? Misterio sin respuesta— ¡Gracias! —Se sonrieron por un breve instante antes de que el tono de llamada que tenía María interrumpiera el momento.

—Espera un momento—Le dijo mientras contestaba y se daba la media vuelta dispuesta a alejarse un par de pasos, no importaba que tan cercanas fueran, María siempre sería educada— ¿Aló? Ogawa-san... —Saludo— ¿Ahora?—Se hizo una pausa y la mirada de Tsubasa se fue de María al peluche y después al teléfono, estaba medianamente molesta de que a su amigo se le ocurriera llamar justo en ese instante—Si, estoy cerca de ahí... Entendido.

María no lo supo, y posiblemente nunca lo sabrá, pero en el momento en el que pronunció esas palabras, una Tsubasa con un tenue rubor en las mejillas le daba un ligero beso al peluche en los labios.

—Ogawa-san vendrá contigo una vez que acabe con lo que está haciendo—Le informó María, Tsubasa simplemente asintió.

—Quedare entremedio de mis dos managers—Se burló y María desvío la mirada de la suya.

—No necesariamente. Iré a la casa antes y comenzare a preparar la cena—Informó jugueteando con sus dedos.

—En ese caso terminare con mis deberes e iré a casa lo antes posible—Le sonrió con calma, sonrisa que le fue devuelta. La mano tan suave y cálida de María, acaricio la mejilla izquierda de Tsubasa con añoranza y antes de que se dieran cuenta, ambas habían recuperado el momento tan íntimo y especial en el que sus miradas se encontraban, que había sido interrumpido momentos antes.

—En ese caso—Los dedos de terciopelo de la Cadenzavna le acariciaron, mientras que la Kazanari veía con sorpresa como es que la mayor se acercaba—Da lo mejor de ti. ¿De acuerdo?

Sin darse cuenta del cuándo, los finos labios de la inglesa se habían depositado sobre su mejilla derecha; y ahí quedó la japonesa, plantada sobre el suelo con los ojos abiertos y una mano acariciando la zona de contacto mientras que observaba el partir de la chica como idiota, sin poder decir nada cuando se despedía. Pero ella se declaraba completamente inocente, aquella acción por parte de la Cadenzavna le había dejado perpleja.

.

.

— _La División 2 encargada de los desastres, por fin ha decidido el quienes estarán a cargo de ustedes cuatro a parir de ahora, mencionaré a cargo de quién quedarán en jurisdicción justo ahora—Declaró Ogawa mientras que sostenía un papel en sus manos, viéndose realmente serio por primera vez—El doctor Ver. Quedará a cargo del comandante Genjuuro Kazanari. Tsukuyomi Shirabe y Akatsuki Kirika quedarán a cargo de Yukine Chris, comenzaremos con el proceso de inscripción a Lydian, así que por favor den lo mejor de ustedes—Se refirió a las chicas—Mientras tanto, María Cadenzavna Eve...—Hizo una pausa antes de continuar, viéndose ligeramente dudoso—Quedaras a cargo de Kazanari Tsubasa-san—Por ahora serás algo así como un segundo manager, mi asistente. Mirándole el lado bueno, ahora estarás a cargo del día a día de Tsubasa._

— _Es... Es un placer conocerte...—Hablo María después de un rato, cuando se encontró a solas con Kazanari Tsubasa._

— _Lo mismo digo—Ahora que lo rememoraba, no fue algo muy especial su primer encuentro. La mirada desinteresada de la peli-azul, así como la resignada de la peli-rosa, se notaban bastante obvias._

 _¿Cuándo fue que cambió todo? Cuando arribaron al departamento de la Idol._

— _Adelante, pasa._

— _Perdón por la intromisión—A pesar de no ser japonesa, se había adaptado bien a los modales japoneses, debería de agradecerle a Kirika y Shirabe después._

— _Y dime... ¿Eres buena con los deberes del hogar?_

— _No—Respondió con sinceridad._

— _Bueno, Ogawa-san y Kohinata vendrán mañana._

— _¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

— _Después de un día con ellos dos te convertirás en la mejor ama de casa._

— _Como digas._

— _El baño está por acá—Señaló una puerta de color caoba oscura—Solo hay uno así que tendremos que compartirlo._

— _¿Compartirlo? —Pregunto incrédula._

— _Espero que tampoco te moleste tener que dormir en el sofá por ahora—Le respondió mientras que avanzaban por el pasillo para llegar finalmente a la cocina que conectaba con el living._

— _Que desastre...—Soltó María en voz baja una vez que llegaron al lugar, más aun así Tsubasa la escuchó._

— _Lo siento, normalmente es Ogawa-san quien recoge por mí._

— _¡¿Qué cosa?! —Se exaltó de inmediato. No podía esperar mucho orden de una chica de casi dieciocho años, pero sin duda que Ogawa recogiera por ella... Era extraño, y en cierta manera incómodo. Desde su ángulo de visión, eran visibles varias prendas interiores femeninas, igualmente algunas compresas sueltas, ropas, revistas, restos de comida, etc._

— _Estaré a tu cuidado, María—Fue solo un mísero instante, pero la aludida fue capaz de discernir en los ojos de su interlocutora un toque de diversión y picardía._

* * *

— _a..._

 _E... i... o... u..._

— _...ría_

 _Ríe..._

— _María...—Sus ojos se abrieron y se encontraron con los de Tsubasa, la cual miraba su cuerpo rendido sobre el sofá con cierta curiosidad. La manera en la que estaba acurrucada abrazándose a sí misma era tierna, aunque claro, podía llegar a quedar adolorida si se quedaba mucho tiempo así, pero eso no pensaba decirlo._

— _¿Tsubasa? —Llamó con cierta duda mientras que se incorporaba, por su lado, la aludida ya había tomado lugar junto a ella._

— _Lamento importunarte, te ves exhausta._

— _Lo estoy... Un poco._

— _¿El entrenamiento de Kohinata y de Ogawa-san es demasiado duro? —Trato de bromear._

— _No en realidad—Respondió con una negación de la cabeza—Simplemente no parece que esté hecha para los deberes de la casa todavía. Pero si son bastante buenos maestros. Ellos sí que se toman el quehacer del hogar bastante enserio._

— _De cualquier manera, muchas gracias por limpiar al lugar—Agradeció mientras que ponía recargaba una mano sobre sus rodillas y relajaba su espalda contra el sofá._

— _Está bien, aunque podrías tratar de mantenerlo así por lo menos—Reprochó recibiendo una risilla por parte de la peli-azul, ¿cuántas veces se lo habían dicho? ¿Cuántas veces lo había intentado? ¿Cuántas veces había fallado? Ya había perdido la cuenta._

— _No puedo creer la diferencia de antes y ahora—Cambio el tema sonriendo más abiertamente que el día anterior—Y se siente realmente bien el llegar a casa y saber que alguien me está esperando—comentó ganándose la mirada intrigada de María._

— _¿sabes? Todo este cambio se siente como si fuéramos recién casados—Comentó como si nada, pero al percatarse de la mirada de incredulidad de su contraria, el peso de sus palabras le cayeron como plomo. Su cara comenzó a enrojecerse al instante ¡¿qué demonios pensaba cuando dijo aquello?!_

— _¡¿Fuiste tú quien lo dijo, porque te sonrojas?!_

— _P-Perdón._

 _Un silencio invadió el lugar y después de algunas miradas furtivas, fue Tsubasa quien decidió hablar._

— _Hey, María...—Llamó a su vigilante mientras que se acercaba a la misma._

.

.

— ¿Aló? ¿Pasó algo? —Pregunto con amabilidad al contestar su celular.

— ¿María? ¿Cómo estás? —Pregunto Shirabe amablemente.

—Hmm... Estoy bien—Respondió María con una sonrisa mientras que mezclaba los ingredientes de la sopa que estaba preparando.

—Qué bueno. ¿Logras escuchar como Kiri-chan y Chris-senpai pelean por el postre de nuevo?

—Oh...—No sabía cómo tomarse que una chica de casi dieciocho años peleará con una de catorce por un postre que de seguro era un pastelillo.

—Las cosas serían más simples si Ogawa nos dejara estar a las tres juntas, aunque por otro lado sería algo incómodo tener tanta gente junta.

—Jaja, ¿eso crees? —Rio con suavidad.

—María, ¿podríamos quedar el sábado?—Pregunto al azabache con cierto nerviosismo.

—Espera un segundo, debo revisar mi horario—Le respondió con sinceridad mientras que caminaba en dirección al portátil que reposaba en la mesa, y mirando los compromisos que tenía con cierto toque de pereza, le respondió a la chica que tenía libre desde las cinco, si es que le servía. Después de afinar detalles acerca de quienes irían, y de cómo la Cadenzavna les hornearía algo, para pasar a pequeñas bromas acerca de cómo Ogawa y Miku le enseñaron, hasta que... la plática quedó en un punto muerto.

—María...—Hablo Shirabe más bajo de lo usual.

—Dime...—Incitó a continuar.

—De verdad estoy disfrutando la vida que estamos llevando. Chris-senpai cuida bien de nosotras y Kiri-chan se divierte mucho con ella, pero...—Respiro profundo, desviando su mirada a la rubia y a la albina que estaban en el living, para tomar valor de lo que quería decir—Cuando nos graduemos de Lydian, quiero que las tres vivamos juntas, así nos despertaremos y dormiremos juntas. Quiero decirte "buenos días" y "buenas noches" en persona y no por teléfono.

—Shirabe...—Escucho la voz de la rubia hablarle.

—Kiri-chan.

— ¿Estabas hablando con María? —Pregunto con una bastante visible emoción.

—Sí, está al teléfono ahora mismo.

—Whoa, déjame hablar con ella por favor—No tuvo que suplicar demasiado, al segundo siguiente ya tenía el teléfono de su pareja en sus manos— ¿Aló? ¿María?

Silencio.

— ¿María? —Llamó ahora extrañada, ¿había colgado?

— ¿Pasa algo, Kiri-chan?

—Shirabeee, me engañaste, no hay nadie del otro lado—Lloriqueo.

—Eso no es posible—Le dijo segura mientras tomaba el teléfono y encendía la pantalla, mostrando que había llamado a María y que dicha llamada seguía en proceso, ¿entonces porque no contestaba?

La respuesta es bastante simple para nosotros, pero para nuestras adoradas, e inocentes pequeñas, no tanto.

María en ese justo momento estaba fundiendo su boca con la de Tsubasa. Era bastante notable que en un principio no fue idea suya con solo mirar cómo se aferraba al teléfono el cual era alejado convenientemente por la guerrera de la espada, pero igualmente la peli-rosa no era débil, así que apartando a Tsubasa lo suficiente volvió a ponerse el teléfono a la oreja, y respondió a unas bastante confundidas Kirika y Shirabe.

— ¡María!

—Lo siento Kirika, acaba de surgir algo... No creo que pueda seguir con la llamada...—Le dijo entre jadeos sintiendo como Tsubasa se adentraba cada vez más en los límites de su cuerpo. Para la Kazanari, el beso no había bastado, quería más, quería a la Cadenzavna para sí.

—Supongo que está bien, ¿quieres que te llamemos las tar-?

— ¡KYAA!

— ¡¿MARÍA?!

—No te preocupes, yo las llamaré más tarde—Y así la llamada termino.

Silencio incómodo, ve tras ellas

—Así que... ¿Qué cuenta María? —Pregunto Kirika a Shirabe, la cual solo la veía un tanto incrédula.

—Oigan, entren ya a cenar conmigo—Chris salvando silencios incómodos desde tiempos inmemorables.

Ambas chicas asintieron y entraron, una visiblemente decepcionada mientras que la otra estaba claramente avergonzada, la pervertida imaginación de la rubia salió a flote mientras que la azabache se quedó con ganas de hablar más con la europea.

—Llegaste antes—Dijo Maria con visible sorpresa.

—Terminé antes mi jornada.

— ¿Enserio? Pues yo estaba en medio de una llamada telefónica—Reprochó la peli-rosa.

—Exacto, tú **estabas** en medio de una llamada—Le remarcó la peli-azul.

— ¿Por qué me interrumpiste? —Preguntó Maria visiblemente molesta debajo de Tsubasa, la cual estaba sentada en su estómago.

—Porque no recibí mi beso de bienvenida—Le respondió simple sin moverse ni un ápice.

—Ah mira...—Respondió con total desinterés—Igual pudiste esperar a que terminara con mi llamada—Le reclamó, de verdad quería hablar con Kirika.

—Eres mala—Le dijo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño—Cuando llegué a casa no estabas esperándome en la puerta para recibirme como siempre—Le reclamó mientras recordaba la mirada de duda que le mandó la Cadenzavna cuando la vio parada enfrente de ella, y sonrió al segundo siguiente al recordar cómo le tomó por sorpresa aprisionándole en el sofá alejando el teléfono lo más posible de ella mientras que se adueñaba de sus labios con intensidad—Me estaba preguntando como es que se sentiría besarte de la nada. Normalmente me conformo con un beso en la mejilla pero...

Mientras la asiática hablaba, se inclinaba cada vez más sobre la europea que se encontraba acostada sobre el sofá y, de un segundo a otro, sus muñeca derecha seguía siendo sujetada por la peli-azul al tiempo que se acercaba más a su rostro, utilizando su brazo derecho como soporte.

—...Pensé que tu boca estaría bien de vez en cuando.

— ¡Hey! ¡Espera! —Exclamó la oji-verde utilizando su mano libre para tapar la boca de su contraria— ¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?! —No recibió más que la mirada confundida de la oji-azul.

—Quiero besarte, ¿no es obvio? —Preguntó aun visiblemente confundida—Estás actuando algo rara.

— ¡Quítate de encima! —Demandó tratando de incorporarse y comenzando a forcejear con Tsubasa, la cual suspiró rendida para quitarse de encima y dejarla libre.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó, y la peli-rosa casi podría jurar que la había molestado.

—Mira Tsubasa, yo soy de ese tipo de personas que no les gusta que las inmovilicen—Respondió con una mirada nerviosa y avergonzada, frunciendo el ceño tratando por todos los medios no sonrojarse.

—Perdón—Se disculpó Tsubasa después de un pequeño silencio realmente arrepentida de haberle causado un disgusto.

—Bien—Suspiró Maria tomando del brazo de Tsubasa y halando de él para poder romper la distancia completamente y, posteriormente, devolverle a la japonesa todo el frenesí que había recibido en el beso anterior.

Sin saber exactamente el tiempo por el que se besaron, se separaron ambas con la mirada dilatada. Maria, definitivamente, ya estaba sonrojada y Tsubasa se veía en cierta manera atontada, el efecto de besar a la inglesa sería siempre el mismo.

—Está bien. Bienvenida a casa. ¿Satisfecha ahora? —Preguntó Maria de pie dándole la espalda, más que nada, para que su contraria no viera su sonrojo—Ahora vamos a cenar, no es bueno saltarse las comidas—Concluyó, más al segundo siguiente su cuerpo volvió a ser acorralado por la cantante— ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Tsubasa no respondió, simplemente procedió a acariciar los pechos de Maria por sobre la ropa, y por encima de los gemidos que comenzó a soltar cuando sus pezones fueron apretados, logró soltar unos cuantos sonidos de protesta.

—N-No... No me lamas ahí—Reclamó cuando la lengua de Tsubasa comenzó a deslizarse de su nuca al inicio de la espalda, que estaba expuesto por el corte de la blusa.

—No. No estoy satisfecha. ¿La cena no puede esperar?

— ¡¿Por qué?! —Preguntó sin poder regular su voz, Tsubasa siguió sin responder, al contrario, prosiguió y su mano se dirigía hacia sus piernas— ¡Suficiente de jugueteos por AHORAAAA! —La última vocal de la palabra quedó alargada cuando fue repentinamente jalada hacia el sofá en el regazo de la oji-azul.

—Cuando me dejaste hoy hiciste algo bastante inusual, ¿lo sabías? —Preguntó desafiante continuando acariciando los pechos de la oji-verde.

— ¿Huh? —Si la Cadenzavna no podía hablar coherentemente, ¿Cómo esperaba Tsubasa que pudiera recordar?

—Normalmente eres algo renuente a que mostremos muestras de afecto en público, pero hoy besaste mi mejilla, cuando eres el tipo de chica que suele avergonzarse con solo tomar mi mano—Recordó con un toque de reclamo—Si vas a ir tan lejos...—Empezó continuando con la estimulación de las diferentes partes de su cuerpo, sonrojando a Maria, haciéndola gemir cada vez más fuerte—...Es obvio que querré tocarte.

La mano derecha de Tsubasa dejó ir el pecho de Maria para después deslizarse a lo largo de su estómago y de su pierna, teniendo como claro objetivo a su centro; más aun así, la ex-integrante del FIS no hacía esfuerzo alguno por detenerla, dado a que trataba de callarse mordiendo una de sus manos, mientras que la otra se aferraba a la pierna izquierda de Tsubasa.

—E-Espera, p-para...—Pidió cuando sintió como la mano de la Kazanari se coló entre su ropa y acariciaba directamente su zona.

— ¿Qué pasa Maria? —Preguntó Tsubasa con un tono completamente juguetón aún en las circunstancias—Me estás diciendo que pare pero...—detuvo su acto como pidió y la mencionada soltó un jadeo—...ya estás húmeda...

—Yo...

—Maria... ¿me dejarías proseguir? —Preguntó estimulando rudamente su clítoris.

— ¡N-No vas a parar a-aun si me niego! Sólo haz... ¡no me hagas decirlo!—Exclamó y a pesar de sonar como un reclamo, se notaba cierto grado de placer en ella, aunque sus ojos llorosos harían dudar a cualquiera, menos a Tsubasa.

Tsubasa sabía que la vergüenza por la que era capaz de pasar Maria era inmensa y los gemidos que soltaba eran la clara prueba de que a pesar de todo lo estaba disfrutando, por tanto no podía ser una completa desgraciada y pensar sólo en ella. Debía de tener algo de tacto.

—Maria...—Llamó estampando sus labios con los de la aludida, en un principio, simplemente ahogaba los gemidos, más después, toda la devoción que se tenían por la una fue desbocada. Maria terminó abrazándose por el cuello a Tsubasa, la cual terminó cargándola y aferrándose lo más posible a la peli-rosa, sin detener sus estimulaciones.

—Tsubasa me voy a... Ahhh...—Interrumpiendo el beso, María finalmente alcanzó el orgasmo, y sin darse cuenta, cayó de inmediato en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, abrió los ojos tratando de enfocar su entorno, solo para encontrarse recostada a lo largo del sofá con una manta encima.

—Vaya, ya despertaste—Le hablo Tsubasa desde el fregadero de los trastos con una sonrisa.

— ¿Tsubasa? —Llamó ligeramente confundida al verla lavando varios trastos.

—Perdona que no te haya esperado para cenar, pero sinceramente no sabía cuándo ibas a despertar.

—Yo quería cenar contigo—se quejó María con un adorable puchero.

—Yo igual, pero sabes que no como nada después de las ocho.

—Créeme que eso lo sé muy bien—Siguió con el puchero hasta que pareció caer en cuenta de un pequeño detalle—Espera, ¿qué hora es?

Los ojos de María miraron con miedo a donde estaba el reloj, y los mismos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver la hora marcada en el mismo.

—Oh dios, son las ocho y media. Ah~ a este paso voy a engordar—Se lamentó.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo? —Pregunto Tsubasa ganándose una mirada aún más incrédula de María.

—Café, pero lo haré yo misma. Ya fue suficientemente surrealista el verte lavando los trastos así que no te pediré que hagas algo más—Hablo de manera casi mecánica mientras se ponía de pie y doblaba la manta. La última frase lo decía todo, Tsubasa huía de cualquier cosa que se implicará –así fuera implícito– las palabras "tarea doméstica".

—Cuanta confianza—Dijo en evidente sarcasmo mientras recargaba una mano aire su cadera—Para que lo sepas yo podría incluso... ¿Eh? —Lo que fuera que fuera a presumir fue olvidado cuando la peli-rosa se dejó caer sobre ella en un abrazo tímido.

—Tsubasa...—Murmuró en voz baja—...yo de verdad pensaba en el que te fuera bien el trabajo y terminaras con bien, porque quería que llegaras lo más pronto posible.

— ¿Porque me dices todo esto? —Pregunto Tsubasa confundida ante el arranque de sinceridad de Maria, aunque igualmente se notaba contenta de que la europea se abría cada vez más con ella.

—El estar viviendo aquí contigo, de verdad se siente como estar en casa. Últimamente he estado pensando en muchas cosas, como que podría suceder en un futuro con Kirika y Shirabe... El cómo expiar mis pecados y que haré de ahora en adelante—conforme cada palabra que decía, iba hundiendo su cabeza cada vez más en el hombro de la asiática, apretando más el abrazo que tenía por detrás— ¿Cuánto tiempo...? ¿Cuánto tiempo seré capaz de seguir viviendo feliz con todas ustedes...? ¿Cuánto tiempo seré capaz de estar contigo? Todo eso me preocupa—Confesó de golpe.

Tsubasa sonrió comprensiva y acaricio los cabellos ondulados de María.

—Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, María—Le dijo con voz amena—Solo disfruta de él todo lo que puedas. Yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado.

—Gracias—Murmuró abrazándose más fuerte todavía.

Tsubasa rió ligeramente antes de hablar.

—Sí que eres de cuidado—Le dijo en broma—Nunca hubiera sido capaz de imaginarme esta faceta tuya cuando nos conocimos.

—Tú también eres una cajita de sorpresas—Le respondió con el mismo tono bromista—Ni en mis más locos sueños hubiera imaginado que enloquecerías tanto por un beso en la mejilla.

—Eso es culpa tuya, María—Refutó con un ligero sonrojo—Cualquiera hubiera actuado igual.

— ¿Estás segura? Yo nunca pensé que todo esto pasaría solo porque llegaste temprano.

—Y yo que deseabas que eso pasara.

¿Qué clase de juego era ese? Uno bastante entretenido al parecer, puesto que la sonrisas que tenían ambas chicas plasmadas en el rostro mostraban diversión, pero sin duda, cuando ambos pares de ojos chocaron, el cían y el índigo se mezclaron de la manera más bella de todas, mostrando un inmenso amor. Las palabras no fueron necesarias, los labios de ambas chicas se encontraron de nuevo, esta vez sin ningún sentimiento de lujuria, desafío o vergüenza. El contacto fue casto y duró solo un par de segundos, así se haya sentido eterno.

—Confiare en tu amor—Hablo Tsubasa una vez roto el contacto, tomando de las manos de María—Confiare en ti. Confiare en que podremos seguir viviendo juntas y en que podremos continuar como ahora.

Uno pensaría que eran palabras llanas, pero María no. María sabía el trasfondo de todo aquello. María deseaba más que nadie que esas palabras se cumplieran. Las lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos lo atestiguaron.

Tsubasa se abrazó a María esperando a que su llanto parara, y una vez que notó como se iba calmando, limpio con lentitud los ríos de lágrimas que se habían marcado en las bellas mejillas de María. Con una sonrisa, la Cadenzavna miro a la Kazanari. El aire en ella estaba completamente renovado, y su pareja lo sabía.

—Supongo que no tengo opción—Le dijo sonriente sacando una faceta medio tsundere, Tsubasa solo soltó una pequeña carcajada ante el comentario.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —Preguntó con auténtica preocupación.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Mi novia es una mujer con muchos talentos.

—Lo suponía—Ambas rieron de nuevo ante sus jugueteos—Aunque tengo ganas de escucharte cantar. ¿Cantarías Apple para mí?

— ¡Pero si hace mucho que te enseñe la letra! —Le dijo.

—Sí, pero quiero escucharte cantar a ti—Acaricio su mejilla.

— _Gracias Tsubasa_ —Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de comenzar a entonar aquella canción tan simple que le fue enseñada por sus padres a ella y a su hermana.

 _La manzana flotaba sobre el cielo_  
 _La manzana ha caído sobre el suelo._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Bueno, creo que está de más aclarar que SZS junto con sus personajes no me pertenecen. Lo que NO está de más es confesar que esta historia no es mía.**_

 _ **Esta historia es en realidad un doujin con el mismo título justamente de María y Tsubasa, pueden buscarlo en Dinasty Reader, salió apenas el 2 de Junio, yo solo lo adapte a formato de lectura, espero les haya gustado. Nos leemos en la próxima.**_


End file.
